


Happiness

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Jewish Character, Jewish Character written by a none Jewish person, Jewish Will Graham, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), holiday fic, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hannibal and Will figure out how they are going to celebrate the Holidays. And, maybe there is something about Will Hannibal still doesn't know.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 30





	Happiness

“What do you want to do for Christmas this year?” Will was playing catch with Cephy, Hannibal was sitting on the porch with a cup of coffee in his hands. It was as cold as it got in Cuba, which meant that Will was currently wearing shorts. Christmas was two weeks away. It would be their first Holiday, where they aren't just laying in bed and licking their wounds. 

“I have no idea. I’ve never really celebrated.” Will throw the toy again, Cephy runs at it, at a neck-breaking speed to catch the toy. Hannibal walks up to him, handing him his coffee. Will takes a sip from it watching Cephy run around their large yard. The beach was just beyond the gate, Will had never wanted to live near the beach but he can’t even pretend he isn’t fully comfortable and happy here. Happier than he’s ever been. 

“Because of your father?” Hannibal wraps his arms around Will’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“More my mom’s fault. I’m Jewish.” Hannibal freezes, he takes a deep breath in before he laughs softly to himself. “Sorry, I thought you knew.” Will didn’t talk about his religion or family at all, so he understood why Hannibal wouldn’t know. But Hannibal seemed to know everything about him without him having to offer it up. “It’s on my mom’s side. My dad was an atheist. I never really did anything for the holidays. I have a vague memory of lighting a menorah with my mother, but nothing really solid.” Hannibal hums, pressing a kiss to his chin. 

“Do you want to do something for Hanukkah?” 

“It’s really alright. We can do something for Christmas. I know that thing is probably really important to you.” Will sips the coffee, quietly thinking. “Or. It might be nice to finally get in touch with a part of my identity that I’ve never made time for.” Hannibal smiles against his neck and kisses it. 

“I will plan something then.” Will rolls his eyes fondly to himself as Hannibal pulls away, picking up Cephy’s toy so he can start throwing it for her. Will knew Hannibal would probably go overboard with it like he did everything. But, it could be nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody on twitter mentioned Jewish Will Graham, and I had the sudden urge. I'm not Jewish, and I hope everything in here is okay. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Have a great Holidays!


End file.
